Vanilla (And The Tender Love It Owns)
by toothyberries
Summary: Pacaran dengan Tetsu-kun itu, seperti vanilla— (Kuroko/Momoi)


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Plot/story © toothyberries

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VANILLA  
(And The Tender Love It Owns)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih untuk _beta reader_ yang paling keren seantero dunia fanfiksi, **shrinkingscore105**!

.

.

.

(Pacaran dengan Tetsu- _kun_ itu, seperti _vanilla_ —)

 **-:-**

Kata orang, Tetsu- _kun_ itu membosankan. _Plain_. Tidak menonjol. Ah, bahkan untuk terlihat saja sulit baginya.

Tetsu- _kun_ memang biasa saja. Tidak punya hal mencolok yang bisa langsung menarik perhatian seperti anggota _Generation of Miracles_ lainnya. Wajahnya memang lumayan imut, tapi tak cukup imut untuk bisa dikomersilkan seperti Ki- _chan_. Tinggi badannya biasa saja, sama seperti siswa SMA pada umumnya, tidak menjulang seperti Murasakibara- _kun_ atau bahkan sedikit lebih atletis seperti Dai- _chan_. Ia juga tidak seunik Midorima- _kun_ atau sememesona Akashi- _kun_. Kemampuannya dalam basket memang keren, nyaris sama ajaibnya dengan para jenius yang lain, tapi, yah—rasanya tidak bisa berharap jadi menonjol dengan gelar _The Phantom Sixth Man_.

Intinya, Tetsu- _kun_ itu benar-benar... _vanilla_.

Satsuki lupa kapan ia mengenal kata _vanilla_ untuk digunakan dalam mendeskripsikan orang dan bukannya es krim, tapi intinya ia mengerti seratus persen makna kata tersebut. _Vanilla_ itu polos, tidak variatif. Meski tergolong sebagai perintis rasa-rasa yang lain, cukup sering orang menjadikan _vanilla_ sebagai pilihan kesekian.

Satsuki juga tidak akan mengelak, sih. Pacaran dengan Tetsu- _kun_ memang begitu adanya. Hari Sabtu paling-paling ke bioskop, lalu makan siang di Maji Burger. Minggunya piknik di taman, mengobrol tentang sekolah—atau apapun sebenarnya, tergantung Satsuki. Tidak ada hal-hal yang... menggebu-gebu, meledak-ledak, membuat hati berdebar. Biasa saja.

"Satsuki- _san_?"

Dalam mata beriris _pink_ yang mengerjap kemudian, Satsuki melihat Tetsu- _kun_ ; duduk di hadapannya, balas menatap. Helai rambutnya yang menyamai warna langit—biru, biru muda yang cantik, lembut, dan sangat _vanilla_ —bertiup bersama angin, diiringi gemerisik daun di pohon yang menjulang di atas mereka. Oh, ya—Satsuki nyaris lupa. Mereka, 'kan, sedang berkencan, dengan bekal makanan enak buatan Tetsu- _kun_ , mengingat Satsuki akan menghancurkan dapur jika dia berniat memasak.

Sembari menyelipkan seuntai rambut merah jambu ke belakang telinga, Satsuki tersenyum malu. "Ah, ya, maaf, Tetsu- _kun_. Sampai mana tadi?"

"Sampai Satsuki- _san_ rebutan tempat duduk dengan Aomine- _kun_. Ada apa, Satsuki- _san_? Tidak biasanya Satsuki - _san_ berhenti di tengah cerita," Tetsu- _kun_ berujar, masih dengan tatapan matanya yang lembut itu.

Pelan-pelan, ujung bibir Satsuki terangkat. Ternyata Tetsu- _kun_ benar-benar mendengarkan lantunan suaranya nonstop dari tadi, sungguh tidak disangka. Kalau dia Dai- _chan_ , sudah dari entah kapan Satsuki disuruh diam.

"Satsuki - _san_?" Pacarnya memanggil sekali lagi, sekali lagi membuat Satsuki melebarkan senyumnya.

Ia tak segera menjawab. Sepasang matanya memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya. Tetsu- _kun_ , pacarnya, yang sangat baik, sangat pengertian. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang bilang ia terlalu pendiam, ia terlalu _plain,_ ia terlalu membosankan, apapunlah. Untuk Satsuki, begini juga sudah cukup.

Ketika akhirnya ia menyahut, Satsuki tertawa. "Maaf, Tetsu- _kun_. Aku tadi… sempat kepikiran beberapa hal."

"Aku sama sekali tak keberatan untuk mendengarkan lebih banyak, kok, jika Satsuki- _san_ berkenan," ujar Tetsu- _kun_ , tersenyum tipis.

Ucapan Tetsu - _kun_ itu lagi-lagi mengundang tawa dari Satsuki. Ah, Tetsu- _kun_ ini, sudah berstatus sebagai pacar saja masih formal sekali bahasa yang digunakan.

"Iya, Tetsu- _kun_ , jadi begini. Teman-teman sekelasku itu banyak yang mengatakan kalau aku—"

"Ah, sebentar, Satsuki- _san_."

Satsuki kembali mengerjapkan matanya, bingung, karena sejujurnya—jarang sekali Tetsu- _kun_ memotong pembicaraannya. Ia menutup mulut, menunggu perihal yang akan dikatakan pacarnya itu—yang anehnya malah membalikkan tubuhnya daripada berbicara.

"Tetsu- _kun_ ada ap—"

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika Satsuki merasakan hangat di wajahnya—jemari Tetsu- _kun_ menyentuh pipinya, bergeser ke helai rambutnya, diikuti dengan goresan benda asing di antara telinganya. Terkejut, Satsuki membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun suaranya membisu.

"Maaf, Satsuki- _san_. Bunganya indah, jadi kupikir akan cocok dengan Satsuki- _san_. Dan memang cocok sekali," ujar Tetsu- _kun_.

Satsuki terpana. Sedetik kemudian, hangat di pipinya bertambah. Dan bukan lagi karena sentuhan jari Tetsu- _kun_ di sana. Apa-apaan, Tetsu- _kun_ , tidak adil! Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerang begitu tanpa pemberitahuan? Dengan wajah serius pula!

Dua detik kemudian hanya ada keheningan, hembusan pelan angin, sudut bibir Tetsu- _kun_ yang membentuk senyuman kecil, dan Satsuki yang masih merona.

Kemudian Satsuki tersadar. Ia menyentuh bunga di telinganya itu dengan malu-malu, membiarkan rasa panas di pipinya memudar dan air mata di bola matanya menguap. "A-ah,Tetsu- _kun_ bisa saja!" ia menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu.

Ketika ia tersadar, Satsuki mengangkat sebelah tangan, meraba tekstur bunga di telinganya dengan ragu, perlahan mengendalikan kembali rasa panas di pipinya dan rasa basah di bola matanya.

"A-ah, Tetsu- _kun_ , bisa saja!" Ia menundukkan wajah, namun masih sempat menangkap lengkung bibir Tetsu- _kun_ yang semakin naik. Satsuki juga tersenyum, sedikit lebih tenang sekarang karena hatinya berkata, _tak mengapa_.

Ya, tak mengapa bila orang bilang pacaran dengan Tetsu- _kun_ itu terlalu _vanilla_. Biar saja. Lagipula, _vanilla_ toh tak kalah manis dengan rasa yang lain.

(Mungkin malah yang paling manis.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(—seperti Tetsu- _kun_ , iya, 'kan?)


End file.
